Sonic the Hedgehog Dark eddition
by brebeans
Summary: A mysterious has been captured by the government and placed in an unknown location for an unknown reason. He doesn't know why or how he got captured, If fact he doesn't remember anything! Sonic also got captured at the same time. Will Sonic's friends find them both, and are they ready to help the mystery hedgehog when they discover who he is? Find out in STH dark edition!


(Mystery hedgehog P.O.V)

I've been in this cell for a week now, Wondering why I'm here as the seconds tick by. I try to focus on my past, try to remember, but I fail every time. Why me? What did I do? There's no windows, no fresh air, no breeze, no freedom. What did I do to deserve his? The only thing in here is 4 cold benches and pillows. I get some actual food to eat, and water when I ask for it, but that's about it. I laid down on my bench, and was about to fall asleep, when I heard the soft whirring of air. It soon stopped and I heard footsteps. 1…..2 people. where they guards? I didn't bother to look, I just want some sleep.

"Sonic has to be in one of these rooms!" I heard someone say. It was a male voice, he sounded like he was 8. That voice seemed familiar. The footsteps got louder. Who was this Sonic there were talking about? I tried to go to sleep again, but these voices kept me up.

"Sonic! Where are you?" I heard someone ask. This was a female voice, She sounded older than the male did.

"Hey! I'm trying to sleep! Can you please quiet down a bit?" I said

"sorry, i'm looking for a friend." Said The male voice

"Why are you looking in here? I'm the only prisoner in this hall, He's probably in an different facility or hallway." I said.

"Hey, may we head Into your Cell? It's late and I want some sleep." Said the female

"Fine by me, guards don't really come down here, and the very few that do are shaking so much you would think they were set to vibrate!" I said, with a chuckle.

"Thanks, Stand by your cell door so we can see you." Said The male voice. I walked up to my cell door. after what felt like 3 minutes, I could see the glow from a torch. I saw a 2 tailed fox and pink hedgehog come into view, they looked straight at me.

(Tails P.O.V)

The hedgehog I saw had the same shape and sounded like Sonic, however his fur was a midnight blue and he didn't have pupils. I can see why the guards were scared, but I wasn't, and neither was Amy. I slipped a key into the keyhole, and opened the gate. We both walked inside, and I shut it behind us. We don't know why this hedgehog was in here, so we didn't want to let him loose if it was for murder or something.

"I'll take one of the higher 's not comfortable, using these as beds, but it beats the floor." Said the hedgehog. We watched as he just floated up and sat on the highest bench.

"Hey, What's your name?" Asked Amy

"Hm?' He turned his head towards Amy. "Oh, I don't remember." Said The mystery hedgehog. "I've been in here for about a week, I don't know my name, how or why i'm here, just that I am here."

"Thats Awful!" Said Amy.

"It's also a coincidence. The friend I'm looking for disappeared a week ago." I said

"what's the name of your guys names?" Asked the hedgehog

(The mystery hedgehog's P.O.V)

"My name is Miles prower, but my friends call me Tails." said the fox. "this Is Amy." He pointed to the pink hedgehog next to him. "The friend that where looking for is named Sonic."

"Sonic….Amy...Tails...These names all sound familiar to me." I said.

"Well, maybe you know Sonic, because if you know Sonic, you know his friends." Said Amy

"are there any others?" I asked

"well, theres an hedgehog named Shadow, A hedgehog named Silver, a echidna named Knuckles an cat named"

"Blaze?' I asked

"Well, yea! How did you know that?" Asked Amy

"It just kinda popped in my head." I said

Just then, I heard footsteps, but they were far apart

"here comes another trembling guard." I said We waited as an black bat came into view, he just kinda stared at Amy and Tails for a second.

"Excuse me, But will you two stay with this hedgehog until he is released? It will only be 3 days." Said the guard. Amy and Tails looked at me.

"I don't have an problem with it." I said

"then yes! We will." Said Tails.

"Good, Now if you would all follow em, it's time for questions." Said the guard. He shakily rose his hand and unlocked the gate. I floated down and landed on the ground, while Tails and amy followed behind me. We followed the guard to an room with 2 chairs, one on each side of an desk, and a lamp. I sat down in one, wile the bat sat in the other. He then turned the lamp so it was shinning in my face, it nearly blinded me!

"where where you on the date of January 3?" Asked the bat

"I don't know." I said

"Do you have any comrades?"

"I dont know."

"Why do you keep saying I don't know?"

"Because I have amnesia thats why." I said

"oh." Said The bat, then Me, Tails,And Amy was thrown into my cell, and that repeated for the next 3 days.


End file.
